


Not Quite a Threesome

by Renai_chan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn’t like it one bit, but he could never say no to Charles. He could, however, do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> My second XMFC fic; I hope it does the lovely couple justice. Based off of this kink meme: http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/7315.html?thread=12496787#t12496787. There were already two AMAZING entries before mine, but after reading them I had to give it a shot (I was inspired). I changed it up a slight bit in that Erik wasn’t required to be there and I aimed for a slightly darker version than the two previous ones. I hope I didn’t screw up too badly T_T
> 
> A bit PWP, slash, language, mature, gay sex, semi-exhibitionism/voyeurism, dub-con and it’s a little bit dark (I hope). So basically everything your mommy and daddy warned you away from :)

Erik strongly believed (with no trace of braggadocio whatso—okay, maybe a _little_ bit…) that he was a very, very powerful mutant; in fact, he believed that there may be very few mutants more powerful than him. He manipulated _metal_ —there was practically no place on Earth that could not provide him with this resource. A metal button could very well be a deadly projectile with his power; he could make electric cables strangle a human dead in two minutes flat—and did so with such strength and skill that he could make a 200-tonne satellite dish turn around with minimal effort.

 

To his knowledge, only one mutant in the world could ever defeat him—and it wouldn’t even be a fair fight at that.

 

Charles Xavier was young (23), rich (exceedingly), well-educated (an Oxford graduate and a professor at 23), and a tiny bit bratty and a tiny bit spoiled (always used to getting the best and getting what he wanted). He was also excessively smart and excessively powerful; he could easily become the most powerful telepath on the planet, given continuous training on using his powers. He could freeze a group of people for extended periods of time. He could communicate mentally to anyone he chooses. He could access memories, information, secrets straight out of another person’s head. He could convince another man that he was a fifteen-year-old schoolgirl. He could get anyone to do his bidding on a simple thought. It was fortunate, therefore, that Charles Xavier was also something of an extreme pacifist; he could and would use the worst of his powers only in the worst of situations. Thus, he rarely used his powers against Erik or any of the people who were dear to him.

 

But even without doing so, there was nothing Erik couldn’t say no to if Charles asked for it. Charles didn’t have to use his mutant powers after all; simply batting his eyes, giving Erik a small smile and mentally whispering promises of blowjobs and frotting in a bathroom were enough for him to get his way.

 

This time, though, Erik wondered if Charles _would_ have to use his powers against Erik to get his way because Erik was _seething_ with such a great amount of rage that every metal object in the bar they were at were starting to vibrate.

 

How _dare_ that sorry excuse for a mutant even think to _proposition_ Charles?! And Charles! What the _fuck_ was he thinking even _considering_ it?!

 

The “I would as soon as you spread your legs and let me fuck you” was said in such a careless way—back turned, derisively scoffed and all—that Erik was sure it was a joke, up until he heard Charles ask “And if I would?” Logan—as that was the mutant’s name—turned to him in surprise and not a small amount of interest. He pulled the chewed-up cigar out of his mouth, crushed the embers in his palm (which quickly healed right up), leaned back against the bar top and raked his eyes over Charles’s small frame.

_You are_ seriously _considering this_. It wasn’t a question, but Charles answered anyway.

_He has an impressive regenerative power if the way that wound healed up quickly was any indication. If he would allow us to run a few tests, it could greatly help us in developing our own medicines for healing and whatnot. He would be an asset to us, Erik, don’t you see?_ For all of Charles’s persuasive power and insight, Erik thought that was a pretty weak reason. It took him a moment to stare down his partner, gnashing his teeth all the while.

_I had hoped you would have given me a better reason than that_ , he said. _Admit it, Charles. The only reason you’re even considering it is because you’d like to feel his cock up your arse_. Charles deigned to give a response, but Erik confirmed his statement by the blush that appeared on his cheeks and his refusal to meet Erik’s eye. _I had no idea you were such a slut, Charles. I would have made sure your tendencies were seen to if I had._

_Erik_ , was the resigned sigh.

 

“Your boyfriend here could watch, if it helps,” Logan shrugged noncommittally after a period of watching them exchange mental conversations. Erik glared at the mutant and jumped forward to grasp his arm with the intention of punching him in the face. Only Charles’s “Erik!” stopped him from reaching his neck and strangling him. Logan shoved him away with a snarl, but not before he noted the slight tingle beneath his fingertips that he usually felt when touching a piece of metal. Erik stared at the older mutant, assessing him critically.

_Interesting_ , he thought with a private smile, tucking his hands into his pockets.

_What is?_ Charles asked.

_Stay out of my head, Charles!_ He knew Charles would never betray his trust by delving into his mind uninvited, but the threat was necessary to convey his displeasure at his lover. Charles looked suitably crestfallen as Erik glared at him. _One time_ , he eventually said. _I will permit this this_ one _time. After this, Gott helfe mir…_ He trailed off, not knowing yet what would be a suitable punishment for Charles. The smaller brunet nodded in acquiescence.

 

“It seems my _boyfriend_ has made his decision and that I am powerless to change it,” Erik sneered at Logan who simply smirked. _But not powerless against you, Arschloch…_ he thought viciously.

 

xxxxx

 

It was at Logan’s place they decided to go after Erik had purchased himself a bottle of scotch. It was small and dingy, just as Erik had expected it to be. After all, the man _was_ a lumberjack, and not even a full-time one at that. It was a motel with one bedroom, a bathroom the size of a broom closet back at the estate, and a kitchen-cum-living room-cum-dining room. It had taken Erik all of a second to locate a glass he could drink out of and followed the pair to the bedroom when he did.

 

“Only one glass, Erik?” Charles asked, seating himself on the bed. Logan had gone to the loo to “take a piss.”

 

“You wanted this, Charles, and therefore you are doing it with full sobriety,” Erik told Charles, seating himself on the dresser chair and pouring himself a healthy serving. The sound of the flush reverberated into the bedroom and Logan was found entering the door. A tense silence greeted the trio, but only Erik had the respite of alcohol.

 

Logan was the first to move. He seated himself on the bed and pulled Charles onto his lap in one smooth move that had Erik taking back his earlier impression of the mutant being nothing more than a trained animal. When their lips met in a wild kiss, though, it was all Erik could do not to rip them apart and instead stay calmly in his seat. He took a bigger sip of his scotch.

 

Logan’s hands were resting on Charles’s trouser-clad arse, pinning their bodies together. Erik thought it highly unnecessary seeing as Charles ground his hips against Logan’s with much vigor. The telepath had both hands tangled in Logan’s hair, more for clutching for dear life than keeping their lips together as the lumberjack practically devoured him. Their teeth clicked and their tongues entwined and Charles kept _moaning_ and when they pulled away, it was only so that Logan could ravage Charles’s pale white neck, biting and sucking where necessary. The professor shamelessly tipped his head back to grant the bigger man access.

 

Logan soon tired of the dry frotting and pushed Charles off of his lap.

 

“Strip,” he commanded, leading Erik to another big sip, lest he throw the glass at the older man. Charles flashed Erik a reassuring smile and distinctly positioned himself so that it was clear he was giving both of them a show. Out of his periphery, Erik could see Logan shedding his checked shirt, but the thought faded away as Charles slid his arms out of his jacket. How the sight of just one less layer of clothing was arousing, Erik didn’t know, but his arousal grew with every item Charles shed: his vest, his tie, his shirt, his shoes and socks and trousers and pants. And when Charles stood in front of him, naked, Erik uncrossed his legs to relieve his straining erection. He half-expected Charles to approach him, as he usually did when naked. So when the telepath veered away from him and onto Logan’s lap, Erik clutched his glass that much tighter and shattered it.

 

“Scheiße!” Erik swore. Charles and Logan turned to him, startled then amused.

 

“You’re paying for that,” Logan thought to point out, notably with both hands still clutching Charles’s naked arse. Erik decided that it was best to stand and fetch himself another glass rather than commit homicide. He left the room while brushing the scotch splatters of off his trousers. “Verdammter Charles und seine verfluchte Vorliebe dafür sich von anderen Männern vögeln zu lassen,” he swore some more as he grabbed a glass from the kitchen entered the room. He paused, though, when he found that Charles had repositioned himself on his back in the middle of the bed while Logan hovered above him, between his legs, pinning both his wrists above him with one hand. He was again devouring the skin of Charles’s throat, and Erik could not blame him. He knew first hand how delicious that was and how well Charles reacted to it, if the way he moaned and writhed was any indication. As he sat back down he found that Logan’s other hand was held against Charles’s hip, pinning him down to the bed while the shorter man whined and fought against the pressure in order to press his cock against Logan’s.

 

“Oh, god… please…” the telepath moaned, wrapping his legs around Logan’s in an effort to seek some friction.

 

“Patience, Xavier,” Logan finally responded as he pulled away and off of the bed. Both men took a moment to appreciate the flushed professor before Erik took a sip of his scotch and Logan finally pushed off his jeans. He rejoined Charles on the bed, this time grinding himself against the other and earning himself half a dozen moans. He dipped his head and ran a tongue over one of Charles’s taut nipples, this time earning himself a cry of pleasure.

 

“Oh, fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck…” It was a testament to Charles’s arousal that his thoughts and words were reduced to barely coherent babbling and cursing. Logan wasted no more time. He pushed Charles’s knees upward toward his chest and outward, exposing the smaller man to him. Charles flushed, but complied all the same, hooking his arms around his knees. Erik downed his entire glass and refilled it to the brim. Logan brought his fingers to Charles’s lips.

 

“Put your mouth to good use,” he commanded and watched as Charles parted his lips and laved attention on both fingers. He didn’t do so for long because Logan withdrew his digits and relocated one of them in his entrance. Charles arched up off the bed with a sharp cry. “Fuckin’ tight,” Logan mumbled, more to himself that anyone, and immediately followed up with another finger. Charles cried out once more, removing his hands from his legs to clutch at the bedsheets.

 

“Fuck me,” he practically begged.

 

“Getting there, kid,” Logan muttered, spitting on his hand and liberally coating his cock, which even Erik had to admit was impressive. At the thought, a glint appeared in his eye. He waited until Logan hovered once more over Charles, aligning his cock to the prepared hole, then he took over.

 

With a small gesture that an observer would not have caught, much less the busy duo on the bed, Erik _pushed_ Logan into Charles in one straight move. The professor screamed and arched off the bed, intending to pull away from the pain that was Logan’s cock _filling_ and _splitting_ _him open_. Logan’s fingers, though, curled around his hips and held him in place quite painfully as he slid out and back in in another smooth move.

 

“Logan!” Charles cried, “Stop! Give me a minute! Please!” he begged. Logan’s eyes were wide in confusion and a slight bit of panic. Erik curled his hand into a fist and Logan could not move his jaw.

_It’s not me!_ he said instead, hoping the telepath was listening. He was.

 

“Erik?” he asked. Erik grinned widely and pulled and pushed Logan’s hips once more, earning himself another scream.

 

“His whole fucking _skeleton_ is made of metal, Charles, did you know that?” he asked conversationally, taking a sip of his scotch. He repeated the movement three successive times, earning himself the same reaction from Charles and moans from Logan. Charles lifted his hand toward his temple, but Erik caught sight of the movement. “Tsk, tsk, Charles,” he tutted and waved his hand to command the metal bedframe to grasp Charles’s wrists and pin them over his head. “You should be enjoying this. Isn’t this what you wanted?” He gestured once more so that Logan was pushing and pulling inside Charles, pounding him over and over into the mattress. It didn’t escape him that Charles’s screams settled into whimpers as he got used to the sensation and the pain of being filled. “Beg him, Charles, beg him to fuck you harder.” Charles’s eyes flickered to Erik’s before turning to Logan.

 

“Harder, Logan,” he murmured, punctuated with moans. Logan—rather, Erik readily complied. The lumberjack’s hands shifted from Charles’s hips to his thighs, spreading them wide and gripping them until Erik was sure there would be finger-shaped bruises. Erik gave Logan a sharp shove which turned out to be the perfect angle to slam into Charles’s prostate. The telepath gave a beatific scream and so Erik repeated the motion several times amidst Charles’s “ _moremoremore harderharderharder_!” Erik could _feel_ Logan’s orgasm building until he _knew_ the other mutant was coming deep in his lover. Logan’s groans were a sure sign that he was. Erik released the mutant from his control as he did the bedframe.

 

“Come here, Charles,” he commanded, uncrossing his legs. Charles obeyed, sliding off the bed and crawling over for fear that his legs would not be able to support him. It was no longer necessary to instruct his lover; Charles automatically settled between Erik’s legs and pulled his cock out of his trousers and into his mouth. Erik carded his fingers through Charles’s hair, moaning as his lover took his fill. “Logan,” Erik called, turning to the mutant who was torn between looking furious that Erik had manipulated him to watching with arousal as Charles sucked Erik off. “It’s not polite to fuck my lover and leave him hanging,” Erik pointed out as if it was natural etiquette to do so. Logan growled softly, but made his way over to the pair, kneeling behind Charles and working one hand around to grasp his cock. Charles groaned against Erik’s cock as Logan jerked him off. With his other hand, Logan traced the line of come that had slid down Charles’s leg from his ass, slowly penetrating him with his digits once more.

 

He worked both of his hands at the same time, jerking Charles off and finger fucking him at the same time. Charles moaned against Erik, taking him deeper and deeper into his throat as his orgasm built. And when he cried out as he came, Erik found himself following so deep in Charles’s throat that the smaller man didn’t even taste him.

 

Logan pulled himself away and settled himself on the bed, observing as Charles climbed up onto Erik’s lap, trading murmurs kisses of love and apology in English, German and several other languages Logan didn’t understand anyway.

 

Erik barely registered Logan leaving the room as Charles whispered “Danke… Je t’aime… Nunca más, my love… Es tut mir leid” repeatedly, punctuated by kisses. As their orgasms faded, Logan stepped back in and tossed Charles a towel.

 

“Here,” he said. “To clean yourself up.” Charles smiled gratefully and stepped into the bathroom. Erik zipped himself up and stood, draining the remaining contents of his glass.

 

“We’ll be expecting you at the estate in three days. Here’s the address and some cash to get there,” he tossed an envelope onto the bed.

 

“Estate?” Logan asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

“His estate,” Erik confirmed, turning to see Charles reenter the room. They watched him dress in silence and when Charles finally did up the buttons of his vest and slid into the jacket Erik held up for him, he turned to Logan.

 

“Thank you,” he inclined his head.

 

“What? No goodbye kiss?” Logan chuckled. Charles smiled back, mentally responding:

_I’m afraid I’m pushing my luck as it is. Thank you, though. It was a lovely experience._

_You’re welcome, kid. Hang on to that one, though_ , Logan advised.

_I will._ Erik held the door open for Charles who promptly stepped through it. But when Charles was out of hearing range, he turned to Logan and threw him against a wall, pinning him there.

 

“Should you even _think_ of trying that again, I will twist your bones one by one until all that remains of you is a pile of garbage not bigger than a keg of beer,” he hissed. Logan managed to look bored and menacing at the same time, but refrained from commenting anyway. Erik gave him one last shove and slammed the door behind him as he walked out.

 

“What that truly necessary, dear?” Charles asked, amusement playing in his smile.

 

“It was, Charles,” Erik answered, drawing his lover close. “As is my warning to you that think will _not_ happen again. _Ever_. I will not share you. You are _mine_.” Such declarations of possessiveness would have offended any liberal thinker, but Charles only felt the desire and love behind them, and so he did not even have to think about it when he answered:

 

“Of course, my love. And I love you too.”


End file.
